


The secret of Starscream

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: In the middle of the war between Autobots and Decepticons Starscream disappeared and Megatron gave orders to capture the Seeker accusing him of being a traitor, but what the leader of the Decepticons did not know was that the moment he located the Seeker he would also find a surprise. Now Starscream must choose well who to trust because he is running from something ... or someone.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream, Starscream/Unicron (Transformers)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 80





	1. An unexpected arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baird Crevan (LadySibilance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySibilance/gifts).



Soundwave was looking at his control panel screen when a signal quickly appeared and, as it came quickly, it also disappeared quickly but it was enough for the spy bot to get a location. The dark lilac bot then heads over to the faction leader, Megatron.

"Possible location found."

The big dark gray bot rises from his huge throne with a smile on his face.

"Time to bring back a certain traitor ... Sounwave, let's go to the coordinates, immediately!

Soundwave tilts and returns to the panel, already opening a space bridge that engulfs the large aircraft and makes it reappear somewhere in the galaxy covered by meteors that ringed a planet whose gravity was very strong and that sometimes pulled some meteors of his ring that fall on the planet, creating small craters.

Megatron looks at the lifeless planet, it was really a good place for a traitor to hide.

"Soundwave, you coming with me"

Soundwave nods.

As soon as they disembark, the two bots start walking across the orange and black earth planet with Soundwave leading the way following a signal from a small device he was holding and the device began to make a louder and louder noise until Soundwave points to something hidden in the middle of the earth, it was a trap door.

Megatron opens the trapdoor so hard that it breaks and removes the entire piece. There was a staircase in the place with no lighting going down. Megatron lights up a small liz on one side of his helmet and starts to descend, his blaster cannon was light and loaded just like the Soundwave blasters.

The stairs led to what looked like an underground prison but the technology was from an old time but still efficient. At the end of the long corridor there was a small blue light that was still on, it was a single small lamp that sometimes flashed and it was thanks to the light it gave that heavy chains could be seen on the floor that led to a closed cell.

Megatron was about to start walking when he heard a voice, the voice was weak, it sounded like a whisper but it was enough for the leader of the Decepticons to stop walking and be more attentive.

The whisper continued, it seemed to be a song, a song that Soundwave recognized.

"Lullaby..."

Megatron looks at Soundwave, partly in shock because he knows something like that but he shouldn't be so surprised since the bot has already taken care of six mini-cassettes because only Laserbeak was still alive today, and as a form of protection, Soundwave put his hand on chest as if he still wanted to protect her.

Megatron slowly approaches the cell. The cell was old and had rust on the walls and in some parts of the floor, the only thing new was the bars and chains that went inside and held almost the entire body of a skinny bot. The prisoner had his back to Megatron and he had wings on his back that were bent due to the weight of the chains that held his wings and that fell down his back and still attached him to his joints and neck. At the bottom of the cell were a few empty Emerjon cubes that looked like they were placed on top of each other as a form of play. The prisoner wounds were concentrated on the wings and abdomen, many of them open and with dry Emerjon, the paint on his body was dull and in some missing places but it could be seen that he was silver with touches of red and lilac.

"Starscream?"

Megatron spoke even in a low tone, looking into the cell, which made the prisoner stop singing and slowly look back

"Me-Megatron?"

The prisoner really was Starscream, the former second in command but now he had lost all his shine, their eyes were no longer shining in search of power but were tired eyes with a low red glow, his body with wounds and marks of heavy handcuffs. The Seeker was malnourished, if you noticed that by the color of the dry Emerjon from the wounds, the claws were pulled out of him and you could see some peculiar marks, especially on the neck and wings, which were teeth marks where most were old but there were some new ones , maybe done a few days ago.

Megatron stared in horror at the state the Seeker was in, he couldn't seem to believe what he saw. For so long he thought Starscream had abandoned the cause and was a traitor when he, after being sent on a mission to search for an unknown signal, disappeared without a trace implying that he abandoned the faction but now, seeing that time he was actually a prisoner, Megatron started to wonder who would go so far as to do this with the Seeker but it was a question that could be asked later.

While Megatron did not seem to come out of shock, Soundwave noticed a small pair of red eyes that looked at Megatron curiously but that, as soon as he realizes that Soundwave was looking at her, hides even more behind Starscream, in his chassis.

Starscream looks down and calmly puts her hand and carefully strokes something, making sure that the chains are not going to hurt whoever was receiving the affection. At that moment Megatron notices something that the Seeker had and that was sitting on his lap. It was a Sparkling.

Megatron blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and then looked at the chains and took them in his hands.

Megatron starts to break the chains, for him this was an easy task because he was the best gladiator in Cybertron and even today he took the strength and, one by one, started to break the chains. Soon after he put his huge hands on the bars and in just a few tugs managed to break them too.

The ex-gladiator knelt one of his knees on the floor and, carefully, began to remove the chains from the Seeker's wings. Starscream looked down, he didn't have enough courage to look Megatron in the eye, he was embarrassed because of the state he was in but a small pair of red eyes followed every move Megatron made, especially when he got very close to Starscream.

While taking off the Megatron chains she got a better look at Sparkling, she was a femme and she had small wings, she was a Seeker too because she had a light armor just like Starscream but she had more vivid colors, colors that reminded the colors of Starscream before Megatron have it repainted because, according to him, bright colors were not good to be used during a war because they attracted a lot of attention. The Sparkling was silver in color with touches of light lilac and gold. She was very reminiscent of a dawn in a clear sky and something else that also attracted attention: her eyes. She had red eyes but the part that was supposed to be black was actually light yellow.

Megatron bends over and carefully pick up Starscream in his arms, lifting him and the Sparkling he held easily in his lap.

"L-lord Megatron ?? !!"

Starscream was very surprised

"Soundwave, let's go back to Nemesis. Have Knockout prepare the medical wing for two patients and prepare cubes of Emerjon."

Soundwave sends the message and starts to leave, Megatron was right behind, taking the two Seekers in his arms.

Starscream looked down and was absurdly quiet, the Sparkling looked at Megatron curiously, it looked like she was analyzing him from end to end and Megatron felt it.

The bots leave, the Nemesis ship begins to approach in order to collect them until Starscream took courage to speak.

"Aren't you ... going to ask what happened?"

Megatron looks at the Seeker in arms

"It can wait"

Starscream then looks up at the sky, he hasn't seen the stars in a long time. The Seeker had to hold Sparkling a little tighter because she now looked up at the sky and with its bright spots with her eyes open and shining, any Sparkling reaction when they see stars for the first time in their lives.

Megatron took Starscream to the medical field, all eyes were on him and on the Sparkling. Vehicons, Erradicons and other Decepticons did not believe what they saw. Many were surprised that the faction leader personally took the Starscream in arms full of wounds, others were surprised to see a Sparkling that has not been seen since the beginning of the war and the majority surprised by both.

Megatron enters and Knockout turns to make some kind of joke about Starscream being captured, again, but, seeing the current state of the Seeker and what he was carrying, the doctor gave orders to put Starscream in the berth and called Breakdown to help and asked Megatron and Soundwave to wait outside.

Megatron leaves with the spy bot and they both stare at the medical door

"Soundwave ..."

Soundwave looks at the leader

"... find out what happened to Starscream all this time and who owns that prison"

Megatron's eyes shone in an abnormal shade of red and Soundwave makes a little reference before leaving and starting research.


	2. Past and Present

Starscream was going to the place where the strange sign had appeared at Megatron's orders, orders he obeyed by grumbling and saying that one of these days he would disappear and never return. The Seeker just didn't know that during this mission what he said was really going to happen ...

Starscream was analyzing the place where the signal was sent but he found nothing different and when he decided to come back someone held him from behind and covered his mouth. The Seeker turned his face a little so he could see who was holding him to see a pair of fervent red eyes, and when Starscream realized who it was, he was afraid, a greater fear than he was when it came to Megatron.

"Hello Starscream. I haven't seen you for a long time, have I? I almost didn't recognize you in your new design and colors."

The Seeker tried in every way to get rid of whoever was holding him, panic filling his tanks until he felt a shock and then everything went dark.

When Starscream regained consciousness he was inside a cell and covered in heavy chains and, when trying to call for help, he noticed that all of his communications had been cut, literally, the cable responsible for making the communication was pulled.

And it was not the last thing that was uprooted, so was his weapon system, as were his blasters and missiles. Everything has been uprooted. Starscream tried to stand but the chains were so heavy that he could barely stand. His wings hurt, as did his joints.

"I see you woke up. Good."

Starscream sees the kidnapper who has now opened the cell and entered the room, smiling.

"Y-you !!"

"Yeah, me. Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily? Although I admit that I never thought the Decepticons would join the Autobots in order to kill me."

Starscream starts walking backwards as the big silver bot approaches

"Impossible! You shouldn't be here! You should be ..."

"Dead? Oh Starscream ... as long as there is hate and anger in this world I will never die"

The silver bot cornered the Seeker against a wall and takes his chin forcing him to look directly at him.

"I waited a long time to have you in my hands, Starscream. Since that day when you self-sacrificed to show everyone how dangerous I was ... an impeccable plan really, too bad you didn't count on some Allspark whim. you’d come back to life and be Megatron’s merce again. But don’t worry my little Seeker, you don’t have to worry about Megatron anymore. You have me now "

The silver bot kisses Starscream and the Seeker bites his lip making a small cut where Emerjon starts to leave. The bigger bot wipes his lip and smiles.

"A little discipline is in order and I didn't expect anything less than that, after all, it wouldn't be funny if you didn't fight a little, don't you agree with me?"

The silver bot with touches of dark lilac hits Starscream in the face with such force that it made him hit the ground and without wasting time he held the Seeker's hands over his head as he positioned himself more and more on top of Starscream where he kept fighting to break free, however, he could not and trembled every time those ruby eyes approached.

And seeing those red eyes, Starscream woke up.

Starscream looks at where he was and recognizes Nemesis's medical wing, he didn't even remember the last time he stopped there but to the Seeker it seemed like a long time ago. It didn't take long for Starscream to realize that he had received medical treatment because the wounds were already closed and he had received a painting on his body. Damaged parts had been replaced and his communication system was back online. He felt a little stronger, perhaps because of the Emerjon he received through the vein in his right arm. The wings had been fixed and he managed to move them again and then he remembered something, something very important.

"Daybreaker !!"

Starscream looks everywhere and is relieved to see the Sparkling lying next to him in the berth, all huddled. The Seeker then takes her in his arms and embraces her and kisses her helmet.

Knockout enters

"Screamer, you finally woke up! How do you feel?"

"As if I had been hit by an entire planet and had been crushed under it"

"I see you are better then. You were out for days. The good news is that I managed to repair your T-Cog that was brutally damaged and your wings too, the bad news is that you will have to stay on the ground for at least two months. before you can fly again. "

Flying ... Starscream missed that.

"Thanks Knockout"

Knockout almost dropped the Datapad he was holding when he heard the Seeker thanking him

"Hunm ... well ... it was nothing." Knockout puts the Datapad on top of the table "She didn't leave your side at all and whoever tried to take her away from you, she attacked. I had to treat Breakdown twice. She managed to tear pieces of his face off."

"Ah ... she is really strong ..."

Knockout leaves a small cube in the berth

"When she wakes up, give her that."

Knockout was going to leave again when Starscream spoke again

"Knockout!"

The red bot stops and turns

"Er ... did Daybreaker, by any chance, do something while I was in stasis?"

Knockout looks at the Sparkling that looked like an angel while recharging

"Nothing"

"Oh, I see. Thanks Knockout."

Knockout leaves to personally inform Megatron that Starscream has woken up. The doctor passes a small pile of destroyed vehicons whose pieces were being taken to be melted.

"She's a little strong, my aft ... alone she managed to destroy two Vehicons who had been ordered to separate her from Starscream and almost permanently damaged Breakdown's face."

Knockout enters the control room and informs Megatron that the Seeker has woken up.

Upon hearing this, Megatron goes to the medical wing but before entering he stayed outside and, when he was going to enter, stopped because he started listening to Starscream.

"You didn't show your powers, did you?"

"No, there was no need" Whoever spoke now had a calm and young voice

"Remember, you can't show your powers to anyone. Don't trust anyone and ..."

"Use only the powers that be in the most necessary case. I already know that, Carrier"

Megatron outside listened attentively and a question from him had been answered: Starscream really was the Sparkling Carrier.

"Good ... did you see any aura?"

"Yes, now I can see the auras of who I want to see when I want to."

"When I get out of here, we will continue with your control training."

"Hey Carrier ..."

"Yes, my piece of star?"

"When are we going to get alt mode for me? I want to learn to fly!"

Starscream gives a little laugh

"You heard the doctor, I will have to stay two months on the ground. As soon as I can fly I will take you to Planet Earth and there you can choose an alt mode for you."

"Earth? Really? From your stories?"

"Yes. Something tells me that the war is still going on there and before you ask, the answer is no."

"But I didn't ask anything ..."

"But you were going to ask to join the war"

"So I can?"

"No you can not!"

"Ahhhhnnnnn."

Megatron opens the door and enters and immediately the Sparkling looks at the gray bot

"L-lord Megatron!" Starscream tries to stand up so he can bow but Megatron puts him back in the berth

"It's not necessary, Starscream. How are you feeling?"

"Better, my lord"

Megatron looks at the Sparkling and Starscream puts her sitting on his lap

"Lord Megatron, I want you to meet Daybreaker. Daybreaker, this is Megatron."

"I thought he was bigger ..... and that he was a lot older"

"Daybreaker !!"

Megatron laughs. Starscream looks not believing that he saw the leader of the Decepticons laugh in such a natural way

"I don't know what Starscream said about me, little one, but I can say that I am much worse than he said"

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."

Daybreaker could see "auras" from the bots and it was through these auras that she knew so much the power that the bot contained so much whether it was good or bad and Megatron's aura were totally black flames with some dark lilac flames, big flames and intense.

"Daybreaker! Look at the manners! Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons."

Daybreaker looks at Starscream, his aura was light silver in color and shaped like a glow, a glow that was weak at the moment.

"Don't worry Starscream, I like to see that Daybreaker is direct and doesn't hide what she thinks"

Megatron starts to leave

"You two need to rest, when you are better we can talk about what happened" The last part of the sentence was a very direct hint for Starscream

"O-of course, my lord"

And the days began to pass ...


	3. *Extra chapter:He's back*

When Starscream was authorized to leave the Megatron medical wing, he almost immediately called him in for a small interrogation. The Seeker said that he did not know who had kidnapped him and that he woke up he was already in the cell and that when he was visited by the kidnapper he covered the Seeker's eyes, he usually came when he was recharging and tied him up. Megatron knew that Starscream was lying but he also knew that he would never reveal what really happened during all the time that he was missing so he let it go.

While Megatron was with Starscream, Soundwave took care of Daybreaker. The little bot looked at the silent bot, his aura was a soft blue that resembled ocean waves, which completely matched the calm way that Soundwave was, Laserbeak already had a dark blue aura with small electrical fragments and with that Daybreaker already realized that she had quiet moments but without much patience.

Knockout's aura was a mixture of red and white, in the shape of small flames, which suggested that he was opportunistic and that of Breakdown was a very strong and heavy yellow with the appearance of pieces of metal, pure muscle and almost nothing of brain.

When Starscream left the interrogation, Megatron put him to work back in the army. First with surveillance cameras. Soundwave had become second in command and Dreadwing was now the air commander of the Decepticon army. Speaking of Dreadwing, his aura was blue with many touches of dark green and resembled a whirlwind that showed that he had many conflicting emotions but that he knew how to control them.

When Starscream worked, Daybreaker either stayed on the deck feeling the wind or else in the throne room watching the Vehicons work. Their aura was dull gray showing that they only served to serve. Apart from the aura of just one, an Erradicon, whose aura was a darker gray with touches of white which showed that he had emotions and thoughts of his own.

Time passed slowly on the Nemesis ship when, finally, the ship returned to planet Earth. Megatron had gotten everything he needed from space to be able to return in full force to the war against the Autobots.

Starscream held Daybreaker in one of her hands as they headed for the deck but the little bot broke free and ran across the deck so she could get a better look at where they were. She was amazed by the blue sky and white clouds, with the colors of that world that she wanted to explore.

Starscream stands beside her, feeling the wind. Megatron and Soundwave along with Knockout appear on the deck as well and see how the Seeker launches out of the aircraft and then reappears in the form of an F-22 Raptor flying across the skies and flying through the clouds. Starscream empty aerial maneuvers from an Aileron Roll to an English Bunt and, before returning to the Deck, he even made an Inverted Flight until he stopped in front of Daybreaker already transformed in mid-flight.

Daybreaker looked at his Carrier with shining eyes and was already asking him to teach him how to do that.

Starscream caresses her head

"First we will find you an alt-mode and then I will teach you everything I know."

Daybreaker gave little jumps of joy when Starscream looks at Soundwave and it starts putting codes on Datapad opening a ground bridge.

Starscream holds Daybreaker's hand and enters the bridge with her, the bridge closes shortly after the two entered.

"He's back" Knockout spoke

"And he will more than ever be a great tool for this war because now he has a reason to stay alive and come back and he will fight hard for it."

Soundwave and Knockout exchange glances because of Megatron's speech, they knew that leader Decpticon wanted Starscream to return to the battles against the Autobots but never imagined that he would use Starscream's Sparkling for that.


	4. Fly lessons

Agent Fawler crashes into the base of the Autobots in a 4x4 military vehicle and brakes almost whirling, he was in such a hurry.

"Optimus !!"

The little human gets out of the vehicle at full speed and onto the platform to be able to speak closer to the huge robots

"Agent Fawler, did something happen?"

"Didn't you say that Starscream had abandoned the Decepticons and left the war?"

"Well, yes. It seems that while he was on a mission he just abandoned the cause and never came back"

"So why the hell was he seen in a military hangar ?! He even took one of the jets and put it in the middle of the desert !!"

Optimus Prime raises an eyebrow

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Oh, absolute!"

Fawler hands over a flash drive that Ratchet takes and places on the panel to show the recording of a security camera where it clearly shows Starscream looking at the available jets and taking one in his hand. An F-39 Gripen, last generation and going out with it.

"It's Starscream, he's back, Optimus" Ratchet said when the rest of the Autobot group approached to see the images

"Ratchet looks for signs of Starscream. He shouldn't be back on Earth for a long time."

"And get the jet back! It costs millions !!"

"Of course, Agent Fawler, we will retrieve the jet for you. Autobots, roll out!"

Ratchet opens a ground bridege where Optimus and the rest of the team enter. When they arrive at the location they receive a communication from Ratchet saying that the Starscream sign was in the area where they were, which made a blue femme very happy.

Arcee still wanted to take revenge for what happened to Cliffjumper and she was the first to trigger the blaster, already ready for a good fight.

They located the jet, it was on the side of a large rock in the middle of the desert, about 200 kilometers from the military base. The Autobots decided to leave the jet there for now, the main objective was to locate Starscream and capture it for interrogation. It didn't take long for them to have eye contact with the Seeker, he was facing a big rock.

Autobots stop advancing and put themselves in strategic positions and realize that the Seeker was not alone because he was talking to someone

"Okay, can you feel the thrusters?"

"Yes ....?"

"Okay, now you need to pass energy to them for them to charge, the amount of energy you pass to them will determine the speed and power of the flight. Do you understand until now?"

"Yes. The more energy directed at the thrusters the more speed I will gain on the flight"

"Exactly. But you have to be careful and keep an eye on your energy levels, more speed means more Emerjon spent and we don't want to run out of energy during a battle, do we?"

"Okay, I get it. Hunm ... why aren't we training on the Namesis deck?"

"Because there is a lot of wind there and you need to learn the basics first before we start putting weather events in the middle. For each type of wind, storm, gust and other variables there is a separate answer."

"Got it!"

"Alright then, now that you know how to switch from one alt mode to another, we can start."

The Autobots get a little closer trying to see what Starscream was talking about, but the rock was blocking the view.

"Put energy into the thrusters, gradually and gradually. Try to get off the ground"

The group of blue eyes begins to hear the sounds of jet engines igniting and a little wind comes up behind the rock, raising dust.

Arcee manages to place himself in a spot where Starscream was right in the crosshairs of her blaster, next to her was Optimus. A little further on, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were also in position waiting for orders.

Starscream continued, he had not yet noticed the presence of the bots.

"Now use the wings to keep your balance, don't let them fall to one side." Starscream starts to take a few steps back "When you're ready, accelerate, let's go slow at the beginning"

Starscream turns and is about 30 meters from the rock it was on before, it was now in the field of view of all Autobots and could be easily reached.

Arcee already loaded the blaster for maximum power

"Don't be afraid to accelerate. Remember that speed is what makes us Seekers"

"I am not afraid!"

Arcee was about to fire when a small silver F-39 Gripen with touches of gold and lilac appears flying up to Starscream and falling into his arms

"See? It wasn't that hard"

The jet then turns into a small Sparkling

"How long will it take me to do the maneuvers you do?"

"A little more time."

"And how long can I fight next to you in battles?"

Starscream puts her on the floor

"With luck, never"

"Ahhhhnnn .... but I want to fight too!"

Starscream crosses his arms looking at her

"Daybreaker ...."

"Yeah, yeah I know, no fighting for me until I'm big enough. I'm dying to grow up soon and be able to protect you from him!"

Starscream sighs and stands up to Daybreaker

"Listen to me well, Daybreaker, never, in any circumstances, should you face him. Understood?"

"But..."

"No but! If one day our paths cross his, you will run away and hide. Understood?"

Daybreaker is silent

"Understood?" Starscream asks again, this time in a stronger tone

"Yes Carrier"

"Good. Let's continue with the lesson"

The Autobots were surprised, very surprised. Starscream was a Carrier and he had a Sparkling! That explained why he disappeared in the middle of the war, at least in the bot's mind, that was the only plausible explanation. The Seeker had stolen the jet to be his Sparkling alt mode, Daybreaker, and she was learning to fly.

"Okay, let's go a little higher."

Starscream turns on Raptor and raises about 50 meters from the sky and stays there, gliding in midair.

Daybreaker turns in the F-39 and imitates the Seeker, and manages to stay at the same height as him, right in front of him, also gliding.

Optimus Prime looked at Starscream, he had never seen that part of him, a sweet and protective part. And it was the first time that he saw how the Seeker worked during the flight, something that a Grounder could never imagine.

Starscream tilts one wing to the side and stands sideways in midair, just to see how he adjusted the turbines to make the positions. Daybreaker manages to emulate it perfectly. The Seeker turns the other way and Sparkling imitates him again.

Now Starscream, out of nowhere, stands almost completely upright and makes a Displacement Roll. Daybreaker manages to imitate him perfectly.

Starscream is in biped form, Daybreaker too.

"Not bad. At that speed you will be flying alone around Nemesis in a short time"

"Yay !!"

Starscream smiles when she sees how happy Daybreaker was but a bot was not happy with that, she couldn't bear to see the Seeker happy and then she shoots.


	5. Balance

Starscream and Daybreaker look at where the shot that hit the huge rock that was close to them came from, the Seeker was already in front of Daybreaker with his blasters activated to be able to protect her while Daybreaker hid behind one of Starscream's legs.

Arcee had fired but Optimus noticed before and managed to hold her blaster's arm making her miss the target. Bumblebee and Bulkhead look surprised at the femme, not believing that she shot a Sparkling, although Arcee had aimed at Starscream.

"Stay down, Arcee !!"

"Why did you stop me, Optimus ?! I had Starscream in my sights!"

Daybreaker looks at the Autobot group. Arcee had an aura in the form of blue flames with touches of black flames that increased slightly in number after she fired. Bumblebee had a glow of light yellow with blue and white, showing that he was still young and somewhat innocent, Bulkead was dark green in color with pieces of meteors, another pure muscle and little brain and Optimus was ... golden. The young prime had a golden glow that resembled nebulas. Daybreaker leaves a little behind her Carrier's leg and watches Prime.

Bulkhead had to help Prime to calm the femme and Bumblebee stood in front of the group looking at Starscream and his Sparkling and signaling them that he would not attack but Starscream carried his blasters even more and the noise caught the attention of the other three bots.

"Starscream stay calm"

"Stay calm? Very funny, Optimus, seeing that a member of your team wanted my kid offline !!"

"I wasn't pointing at her, I was pointing at you !!"

Daybreaker sees the black flames of Arcee's aura increase a little more

"Geez ... if you don't let go of that anger you will enter a path of no return, just like Megatron."

Starscream looks at Daybreaker out of the corner of his eye, already knowing what she had seen and what she meant by that.

"Shut up! What could a simple Sparkling like you know ?!"

"Oh ... I know a lot of things ..."

Daybreaker's eyes start to shine

"Daybreaker ..." Starscream called out to her, a calm but serious tone, he hadn't taken his eyes off the Autobot group but he knew exactly what she wanted to do

The young child's eyes stop shining and Arcee managed to free himself from Bulkhead and, with a furious look, looked at Starscream

"Hunf! I bet you must have had a lot of fun with bots during this time that you were missing, it is nothing new to anyone that you are just a slut"

"Arcee !!" Not even Optimus believed what he had just heard

"Let me go !! She went over the edge !! Let me put her in permanent stasis in a world full of nightmares !!"

The Autobot group now looks at the Decepticons to see Starscream holding a furious Daybreaker in his arms with her eyes shining and wanting to advance against the blue femme.

"As much as she deserves it, you will do nothing against her!"

"Let me go! She deserves it!"

"If you do that you will be just like him!"

Daybreaker stopped moving

"Please ... I don't want you to be like him ..." Starscream held Daybreaker tightly against his chassis and seemed to hold back tears

Daybreaker's eyes stop shining and she hugs Starscream

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't want to be like him, I don't!" Daybreaker cried rivers while hugging Starscream "I promise I'll behave! Please! Don't leave me in the dark! Don't let him take you!"

The Autobots were baffled to see the scene, even Arcee realized there was something wrong, very wrong.

"Starscream ..." Optimus Prime started to speak with a certain tone of concern "Is everything okay? Can we help?"

"No, Prime. No one can help us, not as long as hate and anger exist in the world"

Starscream requested a ground bridge for Soundwave that appeared a few steps behind the Seeker. Starscream entered the portal carrying Daybreaker and both disappear when the portal closes.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know, Bulkhead. But Starscream seems to need our help"

Bumblebee lets out some sounds, chirps

"Optimus! He killed Cliffjumper !! Why should we help him?"

"Because during this Arcee war, there are no winners, anywhere"

"And we've kind of killed some Decepticons already, haven't we?"

The group now looks at Bulkhead after his speech

"As I said before, Arcee, there are no winners" Optimus put his hand on the femme's shoulder and asked Ratchet for a bridge.

Bumblebee put his head to the side, seemed to be wanting to remember something they had to do but gave up remembering and entered the bridge before it closed.

The F-39 Gripen jet was left behind, in the middle of nowhere in the desert.

Starscream left the bridge with Daybreaker in his arms, she was still sobbing. Starscream walked to the exit of the control room and, when passing Soundwave, see him put "?" in his mask.

"Autobots happened, Soundwave" and without saying anything else he left towards his quarter

Starscream puts the password and the door opens and he enters and gently places Daybreaker in the berth. They slept together since there was only one berth in the room. The Seeker takes a wine-colored blanket from the cabinet and places it on his daughter, wrapping it as if it were a burrito, then takes a cube of Emerjon and heats it until it is warm and puts the liquid in a metal cup and hands it to Daybreaker who picks up the glass and starts to drink slowly.

"Better?"

Daybreaker nods and Starscream sits next to her

"In this world there will always be bots that will go in search of power, I was one of them not so long ago."

"What happened to you to change?"

Starscream looks at Daybreaker

"You."

Daybreaker opens and closes her eyes a few times

"I always wanted to be the best, no matter what, I just wanted to be the best. Scientist or warrior, I liked having the power in my hands until I reached a point where I accepted a contract ... a contract with him. "

Daybreaker listened in silence and Starscream continued

"At first I felt unbeatable but I realized the huge mistake I had made and I wanted to end the contract but he didn't allow it so I knew that the contract would only end if I died or if he died then, through a plan, I managed to unite the Autobots and the Decepticons for a short time against him, which resulted in my death but, for some work of Allspark and that only Primus can answer, I came back to life a while later, in a new frame but I didn’t had changed, I was still looking for power and then it happened ... he found me. The only person who really managed to deceive him. He was amazed by this fact and wanted to have me just for him and then he made me drink his blood and imprisoned me but I managed to escape and since then I run away from him but he found me again and imprisoned me again and then ... I had you. "

Starscream caresses Daybreaker's face

"You are my joy, you are the reason that keeps me going and the reason that made me change. All creatures, no matter who they are, whether organic or cybertroian, can change if they find a meaning for them. good and bad will always exist but the secret is in knowing how to live with them. There is no perfect balance but it is how we know that we are alive, through pain and suffering and also through joy and love. There is no one without the other. "

Starscream wipes Daybreaker's eyes

"We have to learn to live with it" Starscream hugs her and she returns the hug "Now rest, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep"

Starscream didn't leave Daybreaker's side until she recharged.


	6. *Extra chapter:The nightmare*

A large silver bot with touches of dark lilac and red eyes walked the orange and black earth planet when he noticed footprints, footprints that were already being erased by time. He was carrying a few cubes of Emerjon that he dropped when he noticed where the footprints were going and ran to the place where he found the trap door completely torn off and he went down the stairs jumping the steps to find the chains destroyed on the floor and a certain cell open.

The bot notices the empty cell and he starts laughing, a loud and evil laugh.

"Oh Primus ... I bet it was you who must have given some clue to someone finding the Seeker. My Seeker. But don't worry, I will bring him back to me."

The silvery and lilac color starts to fade and loosen from the body giving way to a gold color, on the back wings appear and were not wings of a jet or of a Seeker but wings that resembled wings of a bat but without the membrane is just part of the bones and the bot starts to get a little bigger. A ruby colored gem appears on his chest. He was bigger than Megatron.

The bot, which was now golden with a few hints of light gray, moves its head from side to side massaging his neck.

"I even had the trouble of transforming myself into the bot style he likes so I can get close to him, but even so, he can always see through my illusions"

The bot smiles

"I may not have recovered all my powers yet but that doesn't mean that I don't have enough to take what belongs to me by right."

The bot emerges from the underground prison and walking across the planet he looks at the sky, where a light blue star shone brightly

"And you, my dear brother, will not be able to stop me, this time I will have what I rightfully deserve even if for that I have to destroy the entire universe"

The golden bot spreads its wings and rises into the air gracefully despite its size. He was slightly bigger than Predaking and much more volatile than the same and dangerous

"And this time, I won't let the Leadership Matrix stop me, Starscream will be mine in one way or another ..." He grins

Meanwhile, at Decepticon base, Starscream wakes up from a terrible nightmare and instinctively puts his hand where his Spark is.

"He knows ..."

Starscream looks at Daybreaker who was recharging next to him hugging a plush jet that Soundwave sewed for her.

"I won't let him get close to you" Starscream kisses the Daybreaker helmet and leaves his room and opens a communication with someone "I need your help"


	7. One cell, different prison

Megatron told Soundwave to install a hidden camera in Starscream and Daybreaker's room because he didn't trust the Seeker at all and knew that he was hiding something big, possibly about who imprisoned him in that prison that would possibly be the Daybreaker Sire.

Megatron watched the screen in his quarter seeing how the Seeker woke up suddenly, possibly from a nightmare and the first thing he did was look for the Daybreaker that was right next to him, recharging. When the Seeker finally seemed to calm down, he left the room. Megatron thought it was for him to get some air and organize his thinking.

Starscream ended the call and returned to the bedroom and lay back on the berth hugging Daybraker and went back to sleep. Megatron turned off the screen and Soundwave entered the room.

Megatron looked at the silent bot, he was the only one who knew the access code to enter the Decepticon's leader room.

"Did you find something, Soundwave?" Megatron stared at him

"Starscream asked me for help"

Megatron raises an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Starscream wants to leave Nemesis with Daybreaker. He asked for help to get cubes"

Megatron on hearing this punches the panel so hard that it splits in two.

"Why..why does he want to leave me again?"

Soundwave was quiet for a while but then continued

"Starscream said it is not safe for Daybreaker here."

"Did he say the reason?"

"Negative"

Megatron sits on his huge metal chair

"Get close to Starscream, Soundave and find out everything you can and let me know. For now help him with what he needs and find out where he wants to hide."

"Affirmative"

Soundwave was about to leave when Megatron calls him again

"And Soundwave ... tell Shockwawe to come. I need to speak to him."

Soundwave makes a little reference and leaves

Shortly afterwards Megatron opened his quarter door to Shockwave and mabos started talking. A conversation that lasted almost an hour.

"So, is it possible to do it?"

"I can turn one of Nemesis's empty rooms into a cell comfortable enough for her, Lord Megatron."

"Excellent Shockwave! Do it! With Daybreaker imprisoned Starscream will have no choice but to be by my side forever and be faithful only to me. Get the job done as soon as possible."

"As you wish, my lord."

Shockwave leaves leaving behind a very happy Megatron.


	8. Request for help

Shockwave took just two days to finish what Megatron had asked of him and everything was ready. The room he had created was leak proof and reinforced with Emergon, there was a berth, a Datapad with stories and games, some toys on the floor and everything was neat and clean. A pity that could not be released because Daybreaker discovered the plan, warned Starscream and both managed to escape.

Daybreaker, in addition to being able to see Auras, she could kind of understand certain intentions of the bots around her but this may not even be considered her power but an intuition ...

Starscream told Megatron that he would give Sparkling more flight lessons as he had no missions for the day and the leader believed in and sent a space bridge for the two. As they crossed and the bridge closed, the Seeker immediately destroyed his communicator, tearing off the cable and stepping on it on the floor just to make sure it was really destroyed.

Starscream held Daybreaker's hand and they both started walking through the desert, aimlessly for several hours until the Seeker decided to rest behind a mountain.

Starscream didn't know what to do, until the end of the day they would need to get Emerjon but the Seeker was not crazy about attacking one of the Decpeticon mines alone, much less one of the Autobots. Speaking of Autobots, he even had a certain plan to surrender to them as a prisoner so that he could get Emerjon for Daybreaker but the Seeker feared Arcee and what she could do and, knowing the daughter he had, Daybreaker would not be quiet and it could cause problems. So he thought about leaving planet Earth, but, again, it wasn't viable because he didn't have a ship ...

While Starscream thought of a plan, Daybreaker played by placing the desert rocks on top of each other trying to balance them. She knew the Seeker was thinking of a plan and didn't want to interrupt her Carrier. If it were for her, she would exterminate all the Decepticons and take the ship, but if she used her powers, he would be able to notice and appear ...

While Starscream thought and Daybreaker was having fun, one person took a picture of the two with a cell phone and passed the image on to another person who showed this image to an agent who called for a certain Autobot.

Starscream sighs

"We will have to find a place to hide and find a way to get Emerjon"

"Or we can wake up Nemesis"

Starscream looks at his daughter as if asking what she means by that

"Oh, didn't you know? I saw an aura on the aircraft, it is asleep. Nemesis is a bot, an old one."

"Nemesis ... is it a bot? But that size so it has to be a ..." Starscream is quiet

"Yup. He is."

"Primus ..."

"So ... can we wake him up?"

"And suffer from a Titan's fury? No thanks"

"Awwwwwwwwnnnnn."

Starscream is more thoughtful and does not notice the portal that opened meters behind the mountain

"The only way I see it is if we surrender to the Autobots."

"Eh ?! Are we going to have to be prisoners again?"

Starscream runs his hand over Daybreaker's head "I think Prime won't reach his treatment level"

"And can we trust? Is the Leadership Matrix still pure? Or is it suffering corruption?"

"I can guarantee that the Matrix is functional and that it is not corrupt"

Starscream and Daybreaker look where the voice came from and they see Optimus Prime alongside Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Arcee was not with them.

Daybreaker puts herself behind Starscream. "For a big bot, you walk in silence."

Starscream was watching every move of the Autobots "How did you know we were here?"

"AH! It was because of me!"

Starscream looks and sees a young adult woman who has some pink streaks in her hair. It took the Seeker a while to realize that she was the same human as years ago, she had grown up and wore a modern punk outfit and a white doctor's jacket over it.

"I was going to base after my shift when I noticed you two and told the team. You disappeared for years, Screamer"

"Do not call me that!!"

Miko smiles "Certain things don't really change"

"Starscream" Optimus continued what he was saying before "I don't know what's going on but can I help you with something?"

Starscream looks at Daybreaker out of the corner of his eye and then looks at Prime "Megatron built a cell for Daybreaker, wanted to imprison her so he could finally have me at his mercy."

The bots are surprised

"But isn't Daybreaker his daughter?" Bulkhead spoke

"Ewwwwwwwwwww" the Sparkling young woman blurted out "How disgusting!"

"We thought it was him and that Starscream ran away so he could have you in secret." The dark green bot put his head to the side "If it's not Megatron then who is?"

Starscream and Daybreaker keep quiet until the Seeker breaks the silence.

"If I tell you, I want to have your word, Prime, that you will protect Daybreaker."

"You have my word, Starscream."

"Good." Starscream puts his hands on his back and kneels, surprising everyone there, including Daybreaker "So I accept to be a prisoner"

The Autobots exchange glances until Optimus places a stasis handcuff on Starscream and lifts it off the ground. Bulkhead takes Miko in his hands and Bumblebee holds Daybreaker in his arms. Optimus takes a bridge for Ratchet back to base, and before long, they arrived.

Ratchet and Arcee are surprised to see Starscream taken prisoner and Daybreaker in Bee's arms.

Miko places himself next to Raf, who was now a great programmer and incredible hacker and Jack who was a SWAT squadron military but who worked for Fawler, who, by the way, was older and with gray hair. Miko became a doctor, specializing in heart surgery.

Optimus, still holding Starscream in hand, asks if he could reveal what he was hiding so they could help.

"it's easier to show"

Starscream looks at Daybreaker and nods his head. Daybrekaer leaps out of Bumblebee's arms and onto the floor with eyes shining and, all of a sudden, the whole place has now become somewhere in space.

"Wow !!" Miko thought she was going to fall but she stayed in the same place

"Interesting ...." Rafael was already trying to analyze

Jack was watching in case an attack happened

Ratchet and Optimus exchange glances, knew they were in an illusion and calm the others by saying that everything was just an illusion.

It didn't take long to see that Daybreaker had the power to create illusion as their eyes shone.

Arcee would complain when the illusion of Starscream, years ago, passes by her side, looking for some kind of sign when, out of nowhere, someone grabs him and covers his mouth.

"You wanted to know the truth, I hope you can take the truth" Starscream said like a murmurr


	9. The truth

The Autobots saw how a big black shadow with red eyes took Starscream and took it to an underground prison and still tied it with heavy chains, especially on its wings, which gradually began to bend due to the weight. Every three Earth months, the shadow appeared to take cubes of Emergon to the Seeker and take him to a closed room that was in the prison.

The scene has now changed, showing the Seeker with wounds and teeth marks, tired, malnourished and holding a small Protoform. Now the illusion seems to accelerate in time and showing the Protoform growing to become the Daybreaker as it is today, and showing how Starscream took good care of her and gave her more Emerjon than he did for himself. The black shadow of the red eyes came back sometimes and, each time, separated the Seeker from Sparkling, taking him to another room and, every time he returned to the cell, more wounds appeared on his body.

The scene starts to change again, this time for when Megatron and Soundwave appeared and took Starscream and she out of there and took them to the Nemesis ship where the Seeker stayed for several weeks in the medical wing only after two months to fly again.

The illusion ends and the group finds itself at the base again. They were pretty disconcerted, especially Arcee.

"Starscream ... I ..."

"Spare me Arcee, I don't care" Starscream promptly cut her off

Daybreaker scratches her eyes

"So Daybreaker here inherited some powers from her father, correct?" Miko started to say "That explains these created illusions since Screamer here doesn't have these types of powers"

"Do not call me that!"

"I didn't know that bots could have powers" Raf said, curious

"Yes, some bots have certain types of powers" Optimus began to explain "But not everyone is born with them, some get it through technology through life."

"So hers is to create illusions, it doesn't seem like a great power" Jack said

"Illusions is just one of my powers. I still have strength, see bot auras, healing power, the power to create nightmares as well as the power to know what happened in the past and what is happening in the present and something tells me that I have another power that is something complicated for me to control ... yet. "

The group now looks at her as if asking what power was

"Anyway, we just need a place to stay safe until he gives up on wanting us back" Starscream said

"Which is completely impossible since my Carrier was the only bot who managed to deceive him and break a contract with him." Daybreaker completed

"............ frag, I didn't think through that angle"

Optimus and Ratchet were surprised, they were the only ones who seemed to know who Daybreaker was talking about. Ratchet was so surprised that he had to sit down in such a shock.

"It can't be ... it can't be him, can it?"

Ratchet looked at Starscream who answered with a yes with his head.

"Primus ..." was the only thing Ratchet managed to say

The rest of the Autobots looked at Ratchet without understanding who he was talking about and the young Prime, noticing that, decided to speak.

"Daybreaker Sire is Unicron"

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee gave a "WHAT ?? !!" unaminously

"Who is Unicron?" Agent Fawler spoke.

"The god of destruction and chaos, a planet destroyer. Only the Matrix of Leadership has the power to seal him. One of his powers is to destroy life."

"This is not good ..." Jack said

"Nothing good at all" Raf completed

"That explains why Starscream surrendered to Optimus so easily, doesn't it? With him a prisoner, Daybreaker would have to be taken care of by the Autobots and thus stay close to the Matrix to protect her."

The group looks at Miko and then looks at a Seeker surprised to see that a human has discovered this part of his plan.

It also explains the scene that the Autobots witnessed a while ago, when Starscream was teaching Daybreaker to fly.

"The positive side is that this Unicron must be a long way from here"

Miko's joy was short-lived as the base alarm started ringing and it wasn't just their alarm that went on, Nemesis's alarm went on as well.

The day was beginning to get dark.


	10. Unicron

The day got so dark that it seems like a moonless night and for a moment in the sky a huge figure appeared and then the sun shone again.

"What was this?" Miko questioned

"He's here ... Unicron arrived on this planet ..."

Starscream tried to hide his fear but the small tremors in his body didn't help. The Seeker was known for not being afraid of anything but at that moment it was shown that Starscream really was afraid of something, and that something was Unicron.

Optimus puts a hand on Starscream's shoulder that makes a small jump taken by surprise before seeing that it was Prime behind him.

"Don't worry Starscream, we won't let him catch you again. You are safe here"

Daybreaker using her small hands held her Carrier's hand, giving him strength and, little by little, Starscream stopped shaking.

"Ratchet, try to locate the Unicron signal, he must have come looking for Starscream so his signal must still be strong. Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead take the kids home safely and watch the place. Agent Fawler I ask that put troops in place in cities out of concern. "

Everyone starts to obey and one by one they leave the base. Ratchet used algorithms to try to locate Unicron that, even though his powers were drastically reduced due to his last sealing by the Leadership Matrix, he would still be a formidable and powerful opponent.

In the Nemesis ship, detached bodies of Vehicons and Erradicons could be found on the ground. Unicron was there and destroyed everything in his path, he knew that Starscream would sometime meet Megatron again and it didn't take long for the planet destroyer to reach the throne room where Knockout, Soundwave, Shockwave and Megatron were.

The doctor and the scientist were smart enough and got out of the way of Unicron, the spy didn't even move and the leader was still sitting on his throne.

Megatron simply rose from the throne, he and Unicron were already known to each other since they both already shared the same body.

"Unicron, what do I owe your unsuspecting visit to?"

"Do not find yourself, Megatron. I am only on this miserable planet just to recover what belongs to me by right."

Megatron had to bite his lower lip in order not to give an answer at height, an answer that could cost his life and that of everyone on the aircraft

"On the way here I saw a cell with toys that looks like it was never used. Was it by chance for my Sparkling?"

"Your Sparkling?" Megatron, like the others, were surprised to find that Unicron had a Sparkling

"I don't care about her at all, I just want my trophy back. You can do whatever you want with her. What is her name? I believe he named her ... Daybreaker, maybe ? "

"WHAT ?? !!" Megatron released, and he was not the only one

"From your reaction, I see that you know her. Good. I'll get to the point then ... Where's Starscream?"

At that moment, at that very moment, Megatron remembered how he found the Seeker in that planet's underground cell, the chains that held his fragile body and made his wings heavy and how Starscream had lost his shine.

"It was you ... it was you who imprisoned him in that underground cell !!"

"Ho ..." Unicron looks at Megatron "So you took my trophy"

In the next second Megatron had stopped on the other side of the room banging everything against the panels

"I will teach you that you should not take what belongs to others ..."

Knockout closed his eyes and blocked his audio, Soundwave turned his face and not even Shockwave had the courage to look at what Unicron was doing with Megatron but the cries of the leader of the Decepticons were heard by the entire ship.

When Unicron finished with Megatron he looked at the three bots that were there

"Now ... where's my Seeker?"


	11. The farewell

Optimus and Starscream discussed the next step in dealing with Unicron and both decided to lure him into a trap using the Seeker as bait. A risky plan and full of variables but one thing was for sure, Daybreaker would stay at the base with Ratchet. Of course, she didn't know about that plan because if she did, she would be able to go alone to Unicron and challenge him to a fight where, logically, she wouldn't win.

Ratchet gave Daybreaker a cube mixed with a little sedative and, when she fell asleep, Optimus and Starscream opened a bridge to begin the plan.

Starscream kissed little Sparkling's helmet saying goodbye to her, it was the last time the Seeker would see her because he had a separate plan that he didn't tell Optimus or anyone else. A plan that would put an end to Unicron once and for all.

Upon arriving at the agreed place, both bots parted ways and the Seeker won the skies to be able to see if it attracted Unicron's attention, and it wasn't long before a space bridge opened up near Starscream.

Starscream put herself in biped form and watched as Unicron got off the bridge. Unicron had Emergon dry on his body and, because he was leaving a space bridge since he didn’t need to do that due to his powers, the Seeker didn’t take long to gather the dots and know that he had gone to the Decepticons and that Emergon possibly belonged to Megatron or anyone else who stood in his way.

I'm here, Unicron. Let's put an end to this farce "

"Oh Star ... it will only end when you return to my side"

"Never!"

"Then I will have no choice but to arrest you again, but this time, in a place where not even Primus will be able to find you ..."

Unicron walks slowly towards Starscream that starts to go backwards, the Seeker was shaking but he was still following the plan and, when Unicron stayed in the desired position, Optimus Prime triggered the Leadership Matrix at its maximum power.

Unicron would use his powers however Starscream held him back. This was not part of the plan.

"Starscream !!"

"Continue with Optimus sealing! Unicron has not been in full power since the last battle!"

That was true, I could tell that Unicron lost almost all of his power, but even so, he managed to easily defeat Megatron but the Seeker knew that Unicron would never attack him, the chaos lord liked to see Starscream suffer but in a different way and the Seeker used this to his advantage.

Sarscream and Unicron started to disappear, they were being sealed together within the Young Prime Leadership Matrix. The Seeker knew that this was the only way to keep Unicron sealed forever, the golden bot wanted the Seeker just for him, and if Starscream was sealed together there would be no reason for Unicron to try to win freedom again.

"Take care of my little star"

And, with a great explosion of light, Unicron and Starscream were sealed.


	12. Final Outcome

It was a horrible scene to be. Bot bodies were everywhere, all destroyed and missing limbs. Emergon's bright blue light shone through the corridor and rooms while a tall bot, painted like a dawn, walked quietly towards the last bot still alive but highly injured. The bot who took care of her for several years and saw her as a member of the family

"Why ... why are you doing this?"

The bot smiles

"Oh Optimus ... You and the rest fell so easily into our plan. A delicate plan that my Carrier set up in the long run."

The bot put her foot on Megatron's disabled head that lay on the ground and crushed him

"Starscream knew that the only way to end the war was if someone sacrificed himself for a greater good against a great threat, like Unicron for example, so during his missions he took the opportunity to look for Unicron and make a new contract with him. I should know that my Carrier has always had a thing for big, strong bots. "

Optimus Prime looks at the young adult bot, not wanting to believe a word of her

"No ... it can't be true! I saw how Starscream looked at you! I saw how he wished you well! You are making up lies, Daybreaker!"

Daybreaker laughs

"Oh Optimus, my Carrier said that your kind and good way would bring you down. He wasn't kidding. The only truth in the story is that my Carrier really wants my good and the best for me, in fact, was all my and his staging. "

Optimus tries to get up but he falls to the ground again, next to him there were the bodies of his team members. Bumblebee was the one who suffered less at the hands of Daybreaker, she just put him in an eternal sleep if chances of waking up, in a dreamy and ideal dream that the yellow scout always wanted and even so she only did it because Bumblebee played with her and saw her as a younger sister and she was kind of attached to him. For others, death was quick but painful.

Daybreaker placed himself in front of Optimus standing at the height of former leader Autobot

"The plan was ingenious but simple. After the new contract with Unicron, Starscream would disappear for a while and he would reappear all injured but in the meantime he and Unicron were close, very close which resulted in me so the plan suffered some changes ... "Daybreaker puts his hand on Optimus Prime's chest opening his chassis" To give an air of reality and truth, Starscream gave the idea of using heavy chains for all those years until I was big enough and had control of his powers there so it was just waiting for Unicron's brother, Primus itself, to start moving and release the location of Starscream to someone. Contrary to what you bots believe, Primus doesn't know about everything. " Daybreaker admires the Leadership Matrix shining for a few seconds "When Megatron found my Carrier it was so easy to make him believe the story and, as planned, we were welcome at Nemesis and treated the wounds. Then we just ran away with the excuse of he wants to protect me from Megatron and raise me away from the Decepticons and blablabla and then we started the second part of the plan that was with the Autobots. "

Optimus was incredulous, but he no longer had the strength to fight when he felt Daybreaker putting her hands on the Leadership Matrix

"We knew you were going to come after us as soon as Starscream stole that jet to be my alt mode, at the same time that he taught me how to fly a new part of the plan came into action. Too easy to fool you. The final part of the plan it was with my Sire showing up, creating chaos and being sealed again with the help of my Carrier. A heroic act that would end the war, as it actually happened "

Daybreaker rips the Matrix out of Optimus' chest and he screams in pain, but he was still alive

"Now with Cybertron rebuilt and no more factions and the last members who fought in the great war dead the last part of the plan can finally be completed. My Carrier and Sire, side by side commanding not only Cybertron but also the entire universe. of you, Prime. No ... you are now just Orion Pax ... "

Daybreaker triggers her blaster and the old Prime falls to the ground, lifeless.

The young bot then left with the Leadership Matrix in hand

"Time to free the new lords of the universe"

With a sinister smile on her face, Daybreaker leaves


End file.
